


Just like you

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Series: Realities of Love [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey talk about Yev</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like you

"Mick you can't just leave this shit lying around anymore.  Yev's getting older and he's walking and picking things up.  We have to be more careful."

"Jesus Ian, I learned to use brass knuckles when I was three, Mandy's been cleaning her fucking nails with a knife since she was five, and Iggy fired his first rifle at 4."

"Yeah Mick, and I drank my first beer at 8.  Fiona and Lip were pissed but Frank thought it was hilarious and Monica had already fucked off again.  Safe to say our parent's choices aren't guidelines we should follow."

"Fuck I guess you're right.  I sure as shit don't want Yev growing up to be like me."

Ian sighs and leans down over the couch to kiss his boyfriend's always chapped lips and drape himself around his neck.  "Well, there are definitely a few qualities of yours that I hope he gets."

"Bullshit!" Mickey scoffed because Ian was always trying to give him compliments and encouragement.  Ian knew he hadn't heard anything good about himself from the people he encountered growing up, so in addition to praising Yev every chance he got he dropped compliments on Mickey despite the boy's skepticism.

"I mean it Mickey.  I hope he is loyal and kind just like you, even if it's in secret like you.  I hope he grows up to be strong and stand up for himself, no matter how many people are against him.  I hope he learns that who he is will always be okay with us and he has nothing to ever be ashamed of, just like his dad has nothing to be ashamed of.  I hope he is as loving as you are.  I hopes he takes care of the people he loves just like you.  I hope he is someone that people can lean on when they need to and trust with everything even when they can't trust themselves.  Just like his dad."

Mickey smiles and pulls Ian down for a kiss and then further down on the couch.  Ian ends up on his back looking up at Mickey, his long legs dangling in the spot where he once stood.  He smiles at the look on Mickey's face.

"You have turned me into such a fairy Ian but I'll say this anyway.  I'm glad Yev has you in his life, especially because I know shit all about raising a kid.  Thank you for what you just said and what you've done.  It's fucked what happened with Svetlana but he still has 2 parents here.  I hope he ends up optimistic like you, it's one of the things I fucking love about you.  The way you always try to be positive, even in this shithole we live in is fucking beautiful man.  I hope he's kind like you, and thinks of other people and is somebody people trust.  I hope he has a good heart like you, and the ambition and goals to overcome anything that life throws at him.  You're smart and funny, you're like a fucking ray of sunshine and I really hope he learns that from you.  I want good things for him Ian."

Ian and Mickey were both blinking back tears but neither boy acknowledged the fact and just kept looking at each other.

"He'll have good things Mick.  I know you were worried when Svetlana got deported but you are doing a great job with him.  He's healthy and happy, he's smart and well-liked.  Debbie says he's the most popular kid at Gallagher daycare.  You are being a great dad Mickey, the best he could've gotten."

"We are"

"Huh?"

" **We** are doing a great job Ian, you are a great dad to him too.  Me and Yev only work because of you.  I mean with Terry and Frank as examples for us you'd think the kid would be fucked already but he's not.  Fiona taught you and you taught me and somehow we are good fucking parents.  We're spirit and guts Firecrotch."

"Spirit and guts?"

"Yep, as long as he has a Gallagher spirit and Milkovich guts he'll be the best of both of us."

Ian stared shocked at Mickey before he pulled himself up to sit cross-legged on the couch facing Mickey.  It didn't seem to matter how long they were together Mickey always found a way to surprise him.  "Mickey, for someone who claims to not be very smart you say the most brilliant fucking things.  You are an amazing man and I wouldn't want to parent any other kid but Yev with any other man but you."

Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian again while he ran his fingers through his hair.  "You know what else Ian?"

"Hmm, what else?"

"If you ever tell anybody I said that shit I'll fucking kill you and then cry at your grave cuz I'll miss you so fucking much."

Ian laughed as he tackled his favorite southside reformed thug down to the couch.


End file.
